Foggy Remnants
An ancient place that was once a place of worship. It is now a crumbled old building that seems to draw powerful monsters to it. Ancient treasures can be found here. Perhaps you can find something to tell you about its past. Areas Base Camp The base camp is located at the front entrance of the building. You can see from the outside that most of it is destroyed or falling apart. There are a few trees scattered around on the south side, but the fog is so thick here, not much else can be seen. The only entrance is to the north into area 1, which leads inside the building. Area 1 This area is a moderate size. It is inside of the crumbling building. There isn't much to be seen though as it is just one room. A faded mural can be made out on the west wall that depicts a monster resembling Flurreligar surrounded by three monsters that resemble Malybris. Plants can be seen taking over the building all around. The north exit leads outside, through a broken down wall. Another exit in the northwest leads up a spiral staircase. The south exit leads back to the base camp. Area 2 This area is a large arena like area. It seems to be a place once used for ceremonies. There is a small flight of steps leading down from the south side. Fog surrounds the boundaries of the area. The south exit leads back to area 1 and the east exit leads to area 4. Area 3 Area 3 is a somewhat small area in an upstairs room in the building. Most of the room is destroyed, so it is exposed to the outside. Vines and even a couple of trees are growing around through the floor. Ancient writing can be found on the only intact wall on the west side. Almost all of it has faded, but the word "eternal" can be made out. The northwest exit leads down a spiral staircase back to area 1, and the east exit jumps down to area 5. Area 4 Area 4 is another large arena like area. It seems to be on a pathway going from south to north. An old, locked building is on the north side. It seems intact, but still old and overrun with plants. The middle of the area features a gate that can be used as a dragonator. The west exit leads back to area 2 and the south exit leads to area 5. Area 5 This area is a small, forested area used as a nest for monsters. Some damaged pieces of the building can be found scattered around. The north exit leads to area 4 and the west exit has vines that lead up a wall into area 3. Theme Notes *Kirin and Oroshi Kirin are the only large monsters that will go into area 1. *Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Guanzorumu, Valstrax, and Burned Valstrax will only go back and forth between areas 2 and 4. Category:Areas Category:Werequaza86